Making People Jealous
by RamblingMinister
Summary: An innocent bystander falls in love with a woman with green hair and said woman uses said man to get back to a certain man who would most likely make his life a living hell after the whole thing. WARNING: A BIT OF OOC :sorry:


**n.a **Hi. Its my first post!! YAY!! hehehe... oki... I dragged an my OC, yeah? hehehe... the characters is a bit OOC though... sorry, but It was seriously difficult to write a humerous fic withought changing their personality! I DONT OWN CODE GEASS AND ITS CHARACTERS NOR DO I KNOW WHO THE FUTURE PRESIDENT IS.

* * *

It was a fair day, not a cloud destructed the fine view of the endless sky nor the warmth of the sun was too hot for the palace members. The fine day proved to be a good omen for George Armstrong-Smith, the president of America as he patiently waited in the great waiting room for the audience of his majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia. He almost grinned at the thought of meeting the enigmatic Emperor, it had been George's wish to see his Highness since he had claimed the throne for himself and admonish the social rules of the former emperor, Charles zi Britannia.

He smiled and his blue eyes watched the grand room for any indication of life forms. Sadly it was not so, only grand pictures of former rulers and their spouses hanged in the well detailed walls and expensive golden curtains hanged in the exaggeratedly detailed windows and the many very expensive decorations and items on top on the most well crafted oak tables. He sat, in his disappointment, alone in the middle of the grand room with a very comfy love seat and a coffee table that already had his untouched coffee on top of it.

After he _'Ooh-ed'_ and _'Ahh-ed'_ at the room, George sighed, he was already bored. He had imagined him waiting in a room with entertainment was abound! Sure the room was cool and majestic and stuff- it was also _freakin' __**boring!**_ Somehow, his train of thoughts began to evolve into the warm beaches of Florida, parties that lasted until the next morning and a harem of skimpy bikini wearing girls that swooned at his macho-ness.

He let out a dreamy sigh and propped his elbows to his thighs and letting his head wander around. Unbeknownst to him, a green haired girl entered the lavishly decorated room and looked at the president curiously. Nearing him, she sat alone in the opposite love seat to him, staring at the comically changing expressions that he wore.

"Ahh! My god! I wish my life was full of babes like that!" He giggled like a school girl and draped his arm over the sofa and relaxed into the blissful over-active imagination he had.

A sudden amused voice broke his perverse thoughts, "I don't think thats a proper way to address women in front of a lady."

He jerked his whole body stiffly and looked at the source of it and then his jaw dropped as he watched his life flash by and the thought that ran around his head was, 'OMFG!!',

In the opposite of him sat an angel. An angel with silky green hair that accelerated her already beautiful features. She was like a Queen! Such beautiful frown she wore and brilliant golden eyes that pierced to his very soul! He betted- no, was absolutely sure that this angel was a direct descendant of Aphrodite herself or she was Lilith that came to take enrapture man kind again. He salivated at the thought as his eyes traveled down to the angels body, fine curves that was tightly showed by the fabric of her... _straight jacket?_

He blinked, and again his perverse mind began all different scenarios that included his not so innocent-angel. Oohh, he could imagine it now, her soft skin-

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Gorge became taken aback by the sharp tone that his angel addressed him. After regaining his composure he stood up, he smiled charmingly and bowed at the lady, "Ah, my Lady, I wish you no harm. I am the president of America-"

Before he could continue, the angel waved her hand dissuasively and looked at him in impatience, "So your _that _guy, huh." She stood up and inspected him critically and the intensity of her scrutiny made him want to fiddle uncomfortably as he stood up straight self-consciously.

With one final wave of her hand her eyes snapped back to his chiseled face, "Yeah, you'll do. Though, your not pretty enough to rival him... you'll do." Even though she muttered that to herself, he heard it and nearly cried right in that spot from both her insult and her praise.

She sighed at the sight of his awe, "Come, Mr. President. You wanted to see the Emperor, yes?"

"Y-yes, my fair Lady." He stuttered in his words, not quite sure whether to trust himself with his words.

"Then come! Let's go together, OK?" She (fake) smiled at him and all he could do was stand there and agree to everything she says, stunned at the sublime beauty of the angel.

Like a lost lamb following its shepherd, George followed his angel around the palace and asked trival questions like, _'Are you single?' _to _'What's your favorite color?'_ In reply the angel merely looked straight ahead and replied with a mere, _'Whatever, I don't know,' _to all his pestering questions. After the one man conversation, George had tried the most cliched to the most cheesiest pick up lines on her but was ignored until they reached the Royal Throne Room.

She interrupted him again by a sugary (fake) smile, "Funny, really. Now that we are here, can you open the doors for me? Its a bit tedious." Blinded by her smile, he didnt notice the devious look she wore or the evil smirk she wore after that.

Still not realizing where they were and hypnotized by the way her eyes held his, his brain figuired that this was **the** perfect time to show off his masculine-ness and open the door for her. Grinning loopsidedly, he pushed the grandly decorated white doors open and smiled broadly at his angel, "Did you see that, my angel? I opened the door like a true-!"

Immediately, dozens of sharp swords was pointed at his neck and guns were ready to open fire at him. With wild pleading eyes, George turned to his angel.

After casting him a brief glance, she sighed again, "What're you doing? Get off him, will you? He's a... pawn- I mean... a _friend_." She then flashed him a sweet smile and the males in the room nearly melted at their spot. Slowly they backed off and went back to their place and his angel, oh his sweet _sweet _angel, pulled his arm roughly and began marching onwards the red carpet and stopped short in the foot of a chair with the most grandest and elaborated decorations. The chair was gold and in it sat a young man who looked at both at them with amusement.

George _blinked, 'Gold chair... red carpet... dozens of swords... throne room? Oh shit_!' In panic, almost in reflex, he turned his head to his angel and discovered she wore no expressions in her face but stared unwaveringly at the young man in front of them.

The young man's regal violet eyes danced with amusement, and his voice as he spoke sounded as if he was laughing inwardly, "And who is this _new friend _of yours, CC?"

His angel, or CC, smirked at him with equal amusement, "The President of America, Lelouch. I met him in the waiting room, isnt he charming? He looks very strong doesnt he?" In this she grabbed his arm and squeezed it in front of, what his brain concluded, **the** Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, "see, Lelouch? He was _muscles, _isn't it very _manly?_" Then, CC dropped his arm like a sack of potatoes and her expression became more and more passive until she looked very bored by this conversation with the Emperor.

The Emperor, Lelouch, clicked his fingers together and instantly, a curvaceous girl with a skimpy maid outfit came to him and sat in the foot of his throne caressing his knee almost suggestively, "Hm, if you say so, CC. But isnt this girl so _delightful_? She obeys whatever I say without question, you know. And she doesnt _steal _my wallet and _replace _me with a stuffed toy too." As he said that he remained completely emotionless like a cold hard stone and stared back at the green haired girl.

With a blank face, she again, grabbed George's arm and cradled it in her chest tightly. And fleeting thoughts of heaven and angels ran wild in his thoughts as a trickle of blood dropped from his nose. Squeezing harder, his nose became like a fountain as it flowed with blood. In the corner of his eye, he saw his angel smile haughtily at the Emperor as one of the servants handed him tissue papers to suff his nose with.

After refusing to make the president go away, George stood next to his angel and looked helplessly between the Emperor and the angel.

Lelouch casted him a narrowed glance and he shivered in fear at him. The Emperor then hoisted the maid up her feat and pulled her to his lap and the whole court was now obviously watching them with giddy excitement, all while he looked at the green haired girl. His long fingers wrapped around the maids waist and she blushed ten shades of red as he did so.

Narrowed eyes locked together, and the room was went hot as if it was burned by the flames of irritation that the two emitted from each other. They said nothing but simply stared at one another, and the girl on Lelouch's lap began to squirm uncomfortably as she felt CC's glares directed at her.

The knights were edging to come closer to see what happens next but was also afraid to come any closer towards them. Suddenly, the grand regal doors opened again and a red haired girl walked through it, seemingly oblivious at the tense atmosphere.

"Ah! There you are, President Armstrong-Smith! I've been looking for you! Good thing that soldier told me to come here... huh?" She eyes fell to the silent feud between the accomplices and arced her brow at the sight of the tissue stuffed nose of the president and the blushing maid in the Emperors lap, "What on earth is going on?"

CC hesitantly broke the contract between their eyes and turned to Kallen, "Oh, nothing really. Lelouch just stole Cheese-kun_ because _he felt 'neglected'." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, casting the Emperor an annoyed glance.

In indignation, Lelouch stood up, making the maid fall down her her butt but no one really noticed, and proudly announced, "I said no such thing! CC, don't put words in my mouth. I admit that I _hid _your _Cheese-kun_ but only because you insisted eating that oily pizza in our private quarters. It stinks of constant pepperoni pizza now."

Obviously, the two had forgotten that there were_ other people_ in the room listening intently in their banter. Clicking her tongue, CC drawled, "I'm not the one constantly _flirting _with women in the ball now am I?"

"At least I didnt seduce them by looks, like _someone did!_" At last, the icy exterior of the Emperor melted, leaving him with a frustrated expression directed at the equally infuriated green haired woman.

George fainted, the talk of private quarters and pepperoni pizza was all too much for poor Gorge. Immediately, he was escorted out by knights and the two continued on, as if no one really dropped down.

Finally, Kallen sighed loudly enough to get the two's attention, "Good grief! You guys are like what, 2 days away from your wedding and your fighting _already?_"

CC contemplated on her words and turned to Lelouch, casting him a soft smile and walked up to him and kissed his cheek making him look at her in surprise until she roughly manhandled the young Emperor and dragged him away from the Royal Throne Room and closed the grand doors shut as she ignored the curious stares of her future subjects.

As they vanished through the door, Kallen smirked, "Well, that settles it. At least their going to be busy for quite a while, ne?" And she couldn't be far away from the truth.


End file.
